


【礼尊】第三集再妄想

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 串珠, 口球, 囚禁, 尿道塞, 干高潮, 强奸, 总之正片里礼尊第三集实在太色情了, 我单方面宣布宗像礼司已经日过周防尊了, 我觉得他们一定在牢房里做过了, 捆绑, 放置, 春药, 束缚, 筋肉松弛剂, 蒙眼, 调教, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *总之……预警就是tag里那些了





	【礼尊】第三集再妄想

周防双手被拘束皮带绑在身后，嘴里咬着口枷，宗像一手将他摁倒在地一手拿着支装满不明液体的针管猛地扎进周防脖子静脉注射了进去。  
身体逐渐变得无力，他大概猜到那不明液体是什么了，用力地咬紧嘴里的口枷仿佛要把它咬碎一般瞪着宗像礼司，可惜现在他残留的力气根本不能咬碎。  
“放心，只是肌肉松弛剂，我不过是为了安全考虑多加了一道保险。”宗像很满意对方的反应，推了推镜片继续说着。“这是副室长淡岛君的提案，你不觉得很可怕吗，周防。”  
宗像凑到他的耳边用低沉的嗓音小声地刺激着周防的耳膜：“她在害怕你啊，害怕你这个形如天灾的赤之王。”  
周防并没什么反应，他知道自己令人惧怕，多一个不多，少一个也不少。  
宗像起身揪着周防身上绑紧的皮带将他拽起来扔在木板床上：“这是个很不错的提案，虽然会无视掉你的一切人权，但是，你需要人权吗？周防尊。”青之王愉悦地扬起唇角。“考虑到你的体质，我可是跟医师要了大量的药剂，现在感觉怎样？”说着伸手推了推周防的肩膀，周防本来撑起上半身就很吃力了现在被他一推只能无力地倒下去。  
“啊，抱歉，我忘了，你这样说不出话的。”宗像故意装作刚刚想起，走过来把口枷从他嘴里取出来，扯断黏连着的些许唾液。  
周防现在感觉有些不妙，不止是无力感，似乎别的什么，宗像的手指从T恤下摆探入摸索着微微发烫的身体，指尖微凉，激得周防身体一颤，皮肤上浮起些细密的小点，皮肉下却如同翻滚着滚烫的火焰。  
恍惚间周防有一瞬的失神，浑身僵直，从椎骨一路酥麻到了脚尖，这刺激有些猝不及防，他都来不及喘息出声，待回过神，身上已经蒙上了一层薄汗，注射器里的药液绝对不止肌肉松弛剂这么简单。周防咬了咬牙瞪了上方的人一眼，镜片后湛紫色的眼眸含着笑意回望他：“哦呀？被阁下发现了？这只是我的一点小小私心。”  
下腹腾起一股灼热炙烤着理智，赤之王呼吸变得急促起来，然而他就算再瞪宗像也没有用，还不如想想该怎么解决，周防尊是讲究实际的人，勾起唇探出殷红的软舌舔过有些干的唇瓣：“既然是你点的火，那就负责解决。”  
“请阁下搞清楚，现在你是阶下囚，想要我满足你就来求我吧。”宗像礼司享受着支配对方的这份愉悦，当然，如果轻易就能够被支配的话他就根本不会对周防尊这个人感兴趣了。  
周防自然不会求他，侧过头看向牢房用耐热材料打造的墙壁：“那你就出去，我自己也可以。”  
“你自己也可以？”宗像挑起眉梢，他不能征服眼前这个即使已经受困于此也依然心高气傲的野兽，但是这却更让他兴奋了起来，揪起周防脖子上的项链与挂坠扯着他抬起头咬上他的嘴唇。  
嘴唇与坚硬的牙齿磕碰出了血，宗像礼司很是享受咬啮的感觉，周防不甘示弱地探出舌勾缠对方嘴里的舌头，仿佛野兽在互相撕咬一般谁也不肯相让，只是周防渐渐体力不支起来，从宗像的嘴唇移开忍不住大口大口地喘息着。  
宗像手指滑入周防裤子里摸到精神起来的柱身和有些松软的后穴满意地笑了笑：“这不是很需要我嘛。”  
说完脱下他的裤子和底裤，坐下来让周防背朝自己坐在怀里，掰开周防的大腿让他的下身彻底暴露在空气中，从衣袋里拿出质地还算柔韧细腻的尿道塞，纤细修长的手指先握住周防胯间的阴茎，这让周防不由轻轻一颤，柱身又涨了几分，屏住呼吸仔细地盯着对方用较细的一端小心拨开顶端敏感的小口，头部圆润的长条状物在宗像的手中轻轻浅浅地在入口处摩擦试探。  
硬物的轻触激起了不可思议的快感，周防身体无意识地绷起，宗像另一手则缓缓抚摸他的腰安抚着：“放轻松。”  
周防深深吸口气放松了腰部，口处的异物便变换了几次方向推挤着打转，即便再圆润也仿佛在拨弄着紧绷的神经，每动一下周防就颤动一次，可是为了避免受伤他又不得不努力把身体放松。  
注意力悉数放在被挑拨逗弄的阴茎口，也因此所有的细微感触都变得清晰无比，硬物在肉缝间的丝毫挪动都带着微微的痛感却又传递着致命的快意让他浑身难耐。  
周防发出一声低吟，上半身绷出漂亮的弧度，快感达到了顶峰却又什么都射不出来。  
宗像看他差不多适应了缓缓将尿道塞插了进去，尺寸刚好把精道堵得满满的，最后只在入口处留下一个小小的拉环。  
发泄不出的快感在体内成倍翻滚堆叠让周防大脑一片空白眼前有些发黑，脚趾不由蜷缩起来，身子不受控制地颤栗不止，僵了又软，软了又僵，仰直脖颈张着口只能发出软糯的呻吟与喘息，最后瘫软在宗像怀里。  
药物的作用让周防像是拔去尖牙剪掉指甲的猫，只能被宗像蓄意逗弄地不能自已。  
宗像礼司扳过他的脸吮咬这双无法闭合的薄唇，被搅动起但却来不及吞咽的唾液沿着缝隙流下来滴落在胸前的布料上。  
生理性泪水模糊了视野，周防枕着宗像肩膀软在他怀里喘着粗气，被吮吻地微肿的嘴唇泛着水润的光泽。  
“宗、宗像……”无意识地发出了喑哑的声音，像是猫咪的爪子轻轻地挠着自己的痒处，宗像舔了舔唇，周防尊真是个妖孽。  
指腹隔着布料揉搓周防胸前的凸起，即便如此也能感受到乳粒既硬又涨，刚好适合把玩。两指碾磨着夹起揉弄，布料与敏感的乳尖摩擦挑起更多难以忍耐的细痒，周防本就情动，此刻被他如此反复戏弄撩拨更是惹出接连不断的呻吟声，不自觉地扭动起细腰挺起胸部似乎是想要更多。  
身上沁出细密的一层薄汗既感觉黏湿难耐又觉得身体里灼热异常，平日里乖顺在体内安静燃烧的火源此刻像是被添加了燃料一般兴奋无比在体内四处冲撞着像是要找寻发泄口，然而周防的身体又十分无力，这宣泄不出的憋闷感并没有往日那么煎熬，反倒带来了快感与不能语说的舒爽。  
周防是个实际的人，既然双手被缚不能自己抚慰自己，那就全权交由宗像来吧，心痒难耐地渴望着能得到宗像更多的触碰。  
宗像正专心调教这只不听话的大猫，周防乖巧地任由自己乱来也省得自己花费时间力气去制服他，从衣袋里抽出一条手帕蒙在周防眼睛上。  
耳边是宗像沉稳的呼吸声，眼前却被手帕遮住一片漆黑，周防不自觉地叫了一声：“宗像……”  
“嗯，我在这。”宗像低沉磁性的嗓音在耳边响起，虽然明知道宗像就在身后，可是看不到还是让周防有些不安。  
感受到宗像的手指把自己的双腿再分开些许，圆润的硬物抵在穴口，不知道是什么东西，本想抵抗却没想到对方硬是把圆球一样的异物塞了进来，甬道被一点点撑开，随后又是一颗，一直塞了不知道多少颗，内壁被填得满满地一点缝隙都没有，周防也不知道他到底塞了多少，然而随着一声不是很明晰的拨动声，体内的硬物全都高频率地震颤起来，仿若被人扔进了欲望的深海一般，周防觉得自己快要窒息却又不知该如何满足自己，嘴唇一张一合地拼命汲取着氧气却连一时的餍足都不可得。  
漆黑中，身上的触感消失，宗像的脚步声逐渐远离自己，看不到也触不到的周防无助地颤栗着。  
狭窄的单人牢房里光线昏暗，只有牢门上的小窗可以透过一丝外面走廊里廊灯的光亮，周防尊双手被绑在身后眼睛被蒙了起来，身体难耐地扭动着，整个空间里充斥着他细碎的喘息。  
胯间肿胀的阴茎可怜巴巴地含着尿道塞根本无法宣泄，后穴里的串珠震颤的频率越来越快。快感在身体里翻滚顶着他几欲高潮可是却又无法到达，不上不下地难受地像是有虫蚁在身上不急不缓地爬来爬去，无穷无尽的酥麻感各处流窜，却又始终不得章法。  
宗像礼司抱着手臂靠着门口正兴致勃勃地观察着周防的反应，只是自己下身也愈发肿胀难受。  
“宗、宗像……”周防实在忍受不了这样噬骨的情潮，张开微微颤动的嘴唇，唇角挂着溢出的唾液。“宗像……宗像……想要……”语气可怜地像是被主人抛弃了的猫，小声地喵喵叫着渴求主人能带自己回家。  
宗像掐了掐自己的手臂没有回应。  
“宗像……想要你的……想要宗像的……”周防脸上一片潮红，忍住羞耻说了出来。“想要……宗像的东西……进到我的里面……不要……不要这些……”  
宗像表情缓和挪动脚步走了过来：“这可是你说的哦，周防，待会儿可别哭啊。”  
身体被微凉的手指触碰心脏顿时狂躁起来，先是性器里的东西被小心翼翼地抽出来，随后是后穴里的串珠被拉出来，一颗又一颗的小球黏连着肠液从穴口挤出，被好好扩张撑开的后穴一时还无法闭合，宗像解开腰带拿出粗大的阴茎直接顺利地捅了进去。  
不同于刚才的串珠，宗像的更加粗大，穴口的皱褶被撑开抚平，湿热的甬道也严丝合缝地紧紧吸吮着宗像的柱身，每抽动一次周防都觉得自己要被顶弄地失了心智，红色的发丝晃动着凌乱地垂了下来，生理性泪水濡湿了蒙着眼睛的手帕，双腿无力地颤抖着，可是宗像根本不打算放过他。  
双手掐着他的腰快速在他体内进出冲撞，柔软的穴洞里分泌出丰盈的粘液起到一个润滑保护的作用，宗像便得以更加深入，周防觉得宗像的东西顶得自己小腹都要鼓起来了，虽然他知道自己不是女人，可是这个时候他却觉得自己也许被他这番折腾之后真的会怀孕也说不定。  
股间精液泛滥，周防的身体一阵又一阵地痉挛，无助地咬紧T恤的领子好让自己能够好受一些，从交合处传来的快感情潮一波又一波地将他推上颠峦，脑海中一片空白，心里只有被宗像礼司进犯这一件事。  
宗像被他无意识地收缩穴口绞得倒吸一口凉气，身上已经因为大幅度的凶猛动作而渗出一层汗，制服的衣料贴在身上怪难受的，可是周防温热的内壁又吮得他特别舒服，脑子里突然闪过一瞬间想日死这只小妖精的想法，宗像轻笑两声继续在他体内顶弄。  
周防的呻吟声全被撞得支离破碎地，身后的腺体不断被狠狠碾过，周防觉得自己快要被快感吞噬殆尽了，身体里肆虐的火焰裹挟着情潮将他推上了顶峰。  
宗像冲刺几下闷哼一声射在了周防身体里。  
被宗像顶至深处的释放刺激到，喘息的音调猛地拔高，随着身体一阵痉挛，前面的性器一股一股地喷涌出粘稠的白浊，像是终于找到了宣泄口，周防所有的力气都随着这股白浊抽离出身体，湿汗淋漓地倒在木板床上气喘吁吁，宗像从他体内缓缓抽出来，股间粉嫩的穴口流出了没有完全吃下去的白浊，景色属实淫靡。  
揪着周防的头发凑到他耳边压低声音：“怎么了？赤之王这就已经不行了？”  
周防无力地喘息着，连还嘴的力气都没有了，宗像轻哼一声松了手走到门口处顿住：“我下次会带更棒的药物来的，你最好做好心理准备。”说着推了推镜片走了出去，随后牢门再次重重地锁了起来。

fin.


End file.
